Chaotic Guardian
by I am CHAOS the VOID
Summary: There are many things people do not know. One of them was Perseus. Being a Powerful Child, he is destined to be the start of a new starting. Perseus if also destined to be with 5 lovers he did not expect. I think it may have Pertemis. still dunno. Perseus will soon be Percy as in name wise. rated T for my hilarious language. used to be M but can't seem to get the fucks. -.-
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in the universe, during the B.C.

Third person's pov:

She sat crossed legged on her throne. Staring blankly at a huge crystal ball before her, she sighes. Life was always boring for her. Her blonde wavy hair shone brightly as it cascaded down her shoulders and finally stopped at her waist. She wore a pure midnight black toga and you could see that it silver stars all over, constantly moving. The crown decorated with precious stones and jewels not found anywhere on earth rested on herhead perfectly. She looked perfect, beautiful. Making people want to make a poem about her hair and attire for its clear contrast and also because 'sunlight' and 'midnight' rhymed. Not that anyone would want to do that though "Chaos," she said. A little girl not more than 16 years old ran in. "yes mother?" "for how many god dammed times have thee told thou to stop calling me that? Yes thee created thou but there is no reason why thou should call me mother... just think of me as your extreme best friend or something." She sighed inwardly "thee has called you for the fact that thee feel your time has come. For the past few milliena, we started the human race, created planets, galaxys, but yet have not been recongised. But they know art-thou, Chaos. They respect thou as their ruler, their creator. Not someone like me who likes to be in the shape of a twelve year old, do crazy inhuman stunts, prefers the colour black than any other colour, a girl who acts like a boy(tomboy was not yet created). Your time is here, Chaos. I must step down from this throne and status and let you lead everything and anything we have done before." "but m-Cheyenne, you can't leave thou now right? There is so much things uncomplete, undone! Thee would never be able to handle everything thy-self!" Chaos complained. Cheyenne stood up, walked towards Chaos and held her hands. " thee wishes to explore the universe, galaxy that we created together. Thee knows that thou can conquer difficulties with no problem. Seek your brother Order for help if thou really does not know what to do. Silver and thy-self will look over thou once in a while. Do not worry." Chaos opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't. Tears formed in her eyes and her vision blurred. "Mother..." Cheyenne lifted the crown from her head and placed it gently on Chaos. "Θα παραιτηθεί από τη θέση μου και να επιτρέψει την προορίζονται για να δημιουργήσει και να λάβουν θέση μου. αυτό θα στεφθεί χάρακα και δημιουργό μετά από μένα."( i step down from my position and allow the destined to rise and take my place. the one shall be crowned ruler and creator after me.) Tears continued to fall from the corners of Chaos' eyes a white bright shining light consumed her and when it died down, she felt much stronger. She was now a 21 year old, no more a sixteen year old teen. "the ritual is done. Thee shall take thy-self's leave." Cheyenne smiled. She looked the same, still had the powerful aura that surrounded her, just the fact that she no longer had her crown. It was now nested in Chaos' head. "Mother..." Chaos cried and hugged her creator/mother, "thy-self will miss thou..." Cheyenne held Chaos tightly and finally let her go. "thee has to leave. Φροντίστε τον εαυτό σας και να είναι γενναία. εγώ θα λείψετε." And with those departing words, she left, leaving a wailing Chaos behind.

The REAL greek history

Chaos. The younger of the twins that Cheyenne created with her power and with the help of Silver. Her brother was of course Order. The reason she was incharge? Order asked their mother to do so. Otherwise, the position would have been given to him. Order was the more carefree, creative, stronger one. While Chaos was the more powerful, calm, strict one. Yes. They were both total opposites but that was what made them close. They would help each other on their weaknesses and train each other. Learning each other's strength and trying hard to make it their own. Their competiveness bonded them. However, since the promotion that Chaos was now the ruler, she had become the better of them. That was not what she wanted. Lucky for her, Order wasn't an evil, revenge freak, instead,he could understand how she felt and helped her overcome her troubles.(lol... that so wrong but yes, it is meant to be like, no one cared about sibling relationship back then so...) the day finally came. Yes, Chaos was tired of watching humans have families and live great lives. She wanted her own family. There and then she told Order and Order was thankfully smart enough to not do anything with his sister ,(although he already did... opps) they followed their parents and created the babies. But it was not how they wanted them to be. They grew too fast for them to enjoy life. The oldest was Nyx, then Erubus, then Gaia, then Uranus( say it like "your anus... hahahha no offence dude, but that name gotta suck.),then Tarturus, then... Void. You may be wondering, how can the hell for immortals be the youngest power baby? (pun intended) well someone has to create that role right? Void hated wars thus he decieded to make a hell for bad people to go to and never came back. That idea was pretty good at that time as it was "only evil people die..." kinda idea but when an innocent human was killed by an evil person and was seen by Void, he realised that his idea was plain shit. But it was too late. He could only add things to hell. So he made 3 sections. Punishment, Asphodel and Elysium. Bad people, good people and people who done both good and bad. By now you should know which is which. Then, he realised that they, as in immortals, could not die! I know, very lame but they did not know at that time remember? So this time, Void did the same stupid thing, creating a hell for immortals and named it after himself. Void. And that was the reason how immortals could fade now. Okay. Enough of the creator of hells. Lets move on to what you already know and not care about the others for now. Gaia and Uranus lamely decided to get together and bang, got babies, bang again, get more babies, this time monsters, and then stopped coz Uranus couldn't go for round 3. Then the first set of babies where weaker immortals called Titans. Uranus was horrified to know that his babies wheren't as powerful as he expected and ditched them also after learning the fact that his second set of babies where horrifyingly ugly monsters. He probably was thinking "man, my babies are so dammed weak and ugly, what a waste of my baby making crap and time!" ok, maybe not but whatever. So dear miss Gaia went crazy after Uranus ditched her children and herself and declared revenge of him. Which was what she had after her Titian babies grew, got strong, and killed him, him as in Uranus. The one who killed him was a nice little young Titian boy named Kronos. Again, this guy is the youngest of the family but NOT the strongest, most powerful, most handsome, and all that shit. He was just a freaking little young boy who loved being recongised. Sadly, we do have to give him recognition. You know the story, with help of his older bros , he helped his dear ol' mama Gaia kill his papa Uranus. Well because he had to kill his dad, Gaia made a Staff. It was by far very powerful. And that was what Kronos wanted. So being the power maniac, he accepted it and after killing his poor dad, became the most powerful amongst his siblings. And at THAT time, humans were also alive so they always had to run around for shelter and not get stepped on by immortals when they have their little sissy fights and arguments. And during THAT time, two 'young' people of different gender decided to come together and well, have some balls deep action. Why am I telling you this? Well, one of this people, the guy, to be specific, was Order. Yes, he is bored as hell messing with the same body for a few millennia and finally got out and release some of his 'boredom'. The Girl? Um... it was Nyx. Yup, he banged with his own 'daughter' but technically Nyx isn't really blood related to him so yeah. I really don't wanna talk about that yet. The child? Well, he was raised secretly and thankfully, he didn't grow as fast as the Primodials. Maybe because he was a mix of a 'creator' and Primodial but what ever. Wait... what did you say? The gods? Oh you mean Zeus, Poseidon those kind of gods? Slow down, cow boy/girl. I'm not done. Well child of the two of them(Order and Nyx) was named Perseus. And, he was the only child. And, Chaos knew what happened between them. Like who won't? Living with a guy for a few years and one fine day he comes back smelling like your child? Obviously something was wrong so, she checked it out and found out the horrifying truth. But she loved Perseus. Thank Chaos Perseus has his charms even as a baby or he may be killed. Chaos obviously blessed him and by then, he became the most powerful being after Cheyenne, Silver, Chaos and Order. Look. By now Kronos was the so called ruler due to the staff he wields and Gaia also isn't the kind of person who teaches history so Kronos had no idea that Chaos and Order were even alive until many millennia later. But that wasn't the point, Kronos finally took notice of the humans, so did the other Titians and well, Demititians were created. Not too sure how that was possible but I don't want to know. Do make sure that this happened after almost all the Titians are paired up and engaged and not at the time where Kronos was looking at poor lady Rhea and thinking "damn dat ass." Wow, I lost my main focus. Where was I? Oh, Perseus. He was sent to be with Chaoos and Order and there he was raised to be a fine gentleman with freaky powers. Do take note that Perseus does not age. FINALLY the gods appeared. After dethroning Kronos, they took over and Zeus led them. A drama queen and egoist he was. But he isn't as a bad ruler as Kronos. He didn't kill Rhea though. And well, Rhea being the ultra kind momma, she allows her dear son to prison her somewhere although she told him his family history. BUT. No one knew about Perseus except Perseus himself(lol), Chaos,Order,and Nyx. He turned out to be a really dark kinda guy like sarcastic(nyx attitude), but really cool (order appearance) and really well built( chaos blessing and training). He always wondered why he was not allowed go to the outside world. But since Chaos told him not to and told him he played a huge part in the future, he decided to forget it. But the days where getting closer. And even the Prophesy was said. Perseus was trained to perfection, ready for anything but this would hit him like a meteor. IT IS HERE!

.

.MUST READ A.N.

.

An: lol... CLIFFHANGER. Aww so cute. This is mah kinda world so be it. Blah... why the name Cheyenne? Well, i really don't know. (sing it to Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato feat. Cher Lloyd) and why the name Silver? I LOVE THAT COLOUR SO I THINK DA GUY WOULD BE DAMMED GOOD IF I WANTED HIM TO BE. Uh, that made no sense but wutevar. I need you guys to say your preferred pairing. Hopefully people like Artemis. 3.2.1. WHOOOOO PERSAY NEEDS 5 GALS. Sorray mah slang in da way. Anw, just choose. I allow spams. Yup. SPAM. NOT THE MEAT THOUGH! Comment your fave 5 pairings and I'll see the 5 gals with the highest votes who are gonna be Percy's gals. Buhbye. See yah.

~I AM CHAOS (chaotic duddett. I changed mah nickname again. Lol)


	2. BACKGROUND INFO ON MAH PERCY

A.n. won't you guys comment who you want Percy's lovars to be? HUHHH?

Percy's background story...

By now you should know how he came out from two naughty immortals. You'll probably think, " Cool, he's immortal too! He's gonna save the world, be really famous, have 5 lovers and be a really happy man in the end." Hmm, maybe. But not quite accurate. He may be the son of two immortals but his immortality won't function until his 16th birthday. Good right? No need to worry if you're gonna die during intimidate times. Again, im just spluttering nonsense. While you all find some crap to throw at me, let me turn back time somehow and show you a scene...

(many many years ago.)

"FUCKKK..."

That was Zeus. Nonononono, nothing dirty going on. It was another 'family meeting'. It was the usual. Artemis and Apollo in an intense argument about whose older, Poseidon and Athena taunting each other, Ares and Aphrodite flirting, Hepatasus just getting busy with his hands... whoa, thats one crazy looking sword there... "SHUT UP!" And... cue the thunder. Boom, Crash. Ohh sooo scary(SCARSAM). Well, it was expected but everyone did shut themselves up and return to their thrones. They all looked at him expectantly. "So, father? What are we going to talk about today?" Athena asked. "its been pretty peaceful these days..." "thats the point Athena, of all people you should figure this out! There have been soo little monsters on the run attacking demigods until practically i think they aren't even trying to!" Zeus raged. I gotta give it to this guy. Kinda got brains- i think. "now that i think of it, it is weird. There are much lesser monsters to hunt down these days, maybe even none!" Artemis said. "Hermes, you go tell Hades about this and ask to see if there's any problem-" Zeus ordered, just then Apollo disrupted him. Um, 'disrupted' him. Our dear sun god had quite a number of seizures before he fell of his throne. Not so godly. "APOLLO!" Zeus eyes widened. No shit Sherlock, he had no freaking idea just happened. I guess he's not very smart after all. Apollo then calmed down very very spookily and green smoke spilled out of his mouth. The smoke of a really ugly colour- no offence, its garbage green. As in colour.-decided to make Apollo a mommy with itself. No, Apollo is so not bisexual. He, or maybe it, rose to his feet in slow motion and his eyes that were turned green gleamed.

"Child of the oldest immortals, when turned 16 shall not topple. Against all odds, the father of gods, shall rise and seize our thrones. The traitor will admit defeat, aid in our feat, of sustaining our thrones. But it is the cursed sword, that will kill the titian lord, depending on its wielder's decision."

Then, Apollo collapsed in a very unflattering manner. Everyone froze. Not believing their ears that they just heard the next prophesy. I couldn't believe it too. Huh, who am I? Thats for me to know and not for you to find out unless you wish to die or I reveal myself. Anyway, Poseidon snapped out of his reverie first and looked at Artemis. "Treat your brother, put him in the infirmatory. He shall be fine after a while." Artemis blinked, let her eyes flicker to Poseidon, express a bow and left with her brother. Finally Zeus came back to life. He grunted when he realised that Poseidon got in-charge of things but that was not their main issue now. "Athena, i want you to figure out what the prophesy means."Zeus said, waking Athena. "Yes, father." Athena nodded and flashed out. He then looked at his brother Poseidon. Who was instructing Hermes to go to hell (lol) and inform Hades about the current situation. Zeus narrowed his eyes but let it pass. When Hermes was gone, Zeus tried to think about the right word to say. "hmm, brother."He coughed, Poseidon looked at him." looks like we won't be having kids for a while..." Poseidon scrunched his head as he processed the information. "ohh. Right. Gotta tell Hades..." 'well that was awkward. Time to end this.' Zeus thought "Council dismissed." And then he flashed out with a strike of lighting. What a dramatist.

Now. Somewhere in chaotica. (expected name rite?)

"PERCY! What the heck?" Hemera shrieked. He was at it again... with Aether. Percy gotten hold of his sister/niece(choose 1. Im going wif sister) currently most favourite item. A picture of Min-ho (Maze runner dude.) "LAWL! We sure can blackmail loads with this eenie meenie thing."Aether laughed. (NO OFFENCE TO MAZE RUNNER/MIN-HO FANS) I was not amused. "You are sooooo dead, PERCY!"Hemera ran out of her room red faced. "RUN!" the bros yelled because the word screaming was inappropriate. Now thats funny. What? Im kinda sadistic kay? "They went that way." I pointed to the direction the boys ran to. "Thanks... i'm going to kill them..."Hemera thanked me and cursed. Surprisingly, as you can see, they primodials are also pretty childish. Like seriously. I found like loads of them with secret items that would make them embarrassed for years. First there's Aether, I hope he won't hear this. His toy is actually a...extremely tiny replica of himself. It is so ugly and badly done, you would have thought that it was just a clump of shit. Worst of all, he did that replica. Next, there's Gaia. Her toy is...not surprisingly, a couple of stones. Butttttt, there are 4 stones. 4 stones, so what? Well, the stones write: "I." " AM." " SOOOO." " AWESOME!" I know. Its weird having queen dirt face have the words of Apollo written on her stones. Ok, next. Erubus! Not sure if I'm saying his name right. Look, he's the primodial of darkness and all that crap right? His toy is a torchlight. I mean, he should be able to see though darkness right? He told me that sometimes he would purposely make it dark in a room, have a screen in the room, turn on the flash light and... make shadow puppets. And I'm like WHUDDAFAQ?! You already know Hemera's. Do note her toys change oh, so often. Maybe her next eye catcher is Logan Lerman. Who knows? I only know these few. Maybe I'll tell you when I find them out... you know what? I really don't care. Oh look, Chaos' here. "Hey. Having fun spying?" "I don't really give a shit-" "Oh my, your language! Do mind them. You may be my-" "OKOKOKOK! THANKU BUHBYE!" i cut Chaos off her sentence and push her aside. Oh mah gawd. That was close. What an idiot. She knows that I cannot reveal myself to Percy and she was just about to reveal who I was infront of you guys AND Percy. Idiot. . idiot! Walking to the arena, I see Hemera beating the crap out of Aether. Poor guy. Percy was laughing like mad. Somehow he escaped punishment. Hmmm... "PERCY! GIMMIE 50 RIGHT NOW SOLIDIER!" I yelled in his ear after sneaking behind him. "AHHHHH!?" he screamed and clutched his ear. Everyone's eyes were on us. "I SAID GIVE ME 50!" I pulled Percy's ear and yelled in it once again. He winced "YAS MAAM" and fell into position for push ups. "awwww, where's the fun?" Hemera whined. My eyes twinkled. Yes I know my eyes twinkled although I'm not looking at them. I am looking though my eyes... dammit. Fun... i looked at Percy doing 50 pushups easily without breaking a sweat. Fuck, I actually forgot that he is really strong. I mentally face palmed myself. Torture... my gaze landed on the weights. Oh this is gonna be fun. Sliding over, the floor is really slippery, i lifted 2 50kg weights, slide back to Percy and placed them 'gently' on to his back. I am crazily strong. Just because i don't have muscles showing doesn't mean i'm not strong. Percy literally fell onto the ground. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" he whined/yelled. "Get your butt off the ground or I'll add 50 more push ups. You've done 39 so far. You want more?" i told him. "NOOOOO PLEASE!?" He begged. "50-" "I'm doing pushups!" Percy cut my sentence. Struggling with his push ups, Percy cursed silently. "You do know I can hear you right?" "oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit..." finally after 5 minutes which was quite fast, Percy was done. "Dude what was that for? I know you love doing this but really? I'm carrying 100kg on my back!" percy complained. I smirked as a new idea popped in my head. "Next time, Hemera's gonna do skipping rope on your back." I glanced at Hemera. 'No problem.' She mouthed. Percy stared at me this time using his puppy dog eyes. The midnight obsidian eyes gleamed.

"Cheyenne..."

.

.

.

A.N. I'm going away for a few days. See you! Sad. REMEMBER TO COMMENT AND LIKE AND ALL THAT SHIT! :P 3 u all

~I am Chaos (Chaotic duddett)


	3. FIGHT DA FUCK OUTTA U

AN: to "the critic" :HMMMMM, I'll try. But seeing that you don't dare to log into an account to diss people is pretty lame. Man up dude. And really people you wanna battle scene to make you turn on? I'll do a battle scene. Maybe. Anyone watched Annabelle? It is the most hilarious doll horror movie I've ever seen. It was awesome!

Last chapt..

Percy stared at me this time using his puppy dog eyes. The midnight obsidian eyes gleamed.

"Cheyenne..."

Cheyenne pov: (no more talking in third person)

I smirked and flicked his head. "LAME. You know that I actually taught you the puppy eyes to defend yourself from Chaos. But it doesn't effect ME!" percy clutched his poor head and groaned. "OWWWW." He complained. Hemera walked over and ALSO flicked his head. "OWWW... whats that for?" "to teach you not to take my stuff again." She replied flatly and shrugged. At this time, Chaos came in. "Children... really? After all this milliena together, you still fight over a picture of a guy?" she sighed. Then she grinned like a mad woman. "since you are all here, why not we train?" Hemera, Percy and Aether whined. I laughed at them. "SUCKERS! Lets do a match. H vs idiot. Lighter vs me. Winner of that round will battle each other. Winner will choose the torture to punish the losers." Aether visibly paled and the other two looked at him sadly. "get this over and done with then!" Chaos clapped and we were in a boxing ring. "Chaos, we are not boxing. You did not have to do anything to the arena." Percy stated. "Oh." Chaos clapped again. This time changing back into the arena. I grabbed Aether's collar and dragged him into the centre of the arena. "wish that I don't trash you badly." I whispered into his ear. Following that, i pushed him away. "Start." Chaos said.

"ARRRGGHHH"

Aether charged. I looked at position. Looks like he's trying to murder someone with a baseball bat. Perfect, and pathetic. I side stepped, stuck my leg out, he tripped, and within these few seconds, i flipped Aether to face me, grabbed his sword in that split second, grabbed his collar again, and "YEILD."

Aether stared up at me in fear. "yes... don't kill me." He squeaked. I loosened my grip on his collar and let him slip out of my hands and fall onto the ground like jelly. "That. Totally. Sucked." I commented. "how long?" i turned to look at Chaos. "3 seconds." I turned to look back at Aether. Woah, he's weak for a primodial. An idea clouded my mind. I gripped his lower jaw and pulled him to he height i was standing at. Blahblahblah, yup, i'm shorter, but fuck, who cares? I whispered into his ear," meet me, at 6, here." His eyes glimmered. After that, i threw him back onto the ground. "your turn." I gestured at Percy and Hemera.

Percy's pov:

Within 3 seconds, Aether was down. How scary could this girl about the height of a 10 year old be? (I'M NOT 10!) i see her whisper in his ear, he smirks. Wonder what that meant. "your turn." Cheyenne stated, jolting me out of my thoughts. Oh gods, infront of her? I'll win! That means that i'll have to battle Cheyenne... Yikes! Gulping, i went into position. "Today is hell. Hell to today." I murmured. And then, I charged... empty handed.

.

.

AN: I NEED A VERY SICK DUDE TO LEND ME A HAND FOR FUCK MOMENTS. _. I will accept any offer. Note that I might change the name. Reason? I'm not tainted with that much devil dust. So...PLEASE HELP ME! I WILL AKNOWLEDGE YOU. Sorry for short chap. Wifi here is like really crappy. Took me 2 hours to upload the last chap. Also having insufficient time to write due to play/craycray moments.

FUCK IT LIKE ITS HOT

~I AM CHAOS (chaotic duddett)


	4. CHANGES TO DA BODY

Last time: percy pov:

And then i charged... empty handed.

Now:

Hemera looked at me annoyed, "show off.." i heard her mutter. Sneakily, she stuck her foot out, wanting to trip me. Too bad sucker, i'm not stupid. I jumped over that and aimed a punch at Hemera. Bulls eye. She grunted, dropping her sword. Taking, advantage, i threw another punch at her, this time at her gut. Hemera collapsed. Quickly, i reached down for her sword. Why did i do that? She jumped up and advanced with a new sword. Where did that come from? Seeing that i was distracted, she hit the blade of the sword i held and it clattered to the ground. At the corner of my eye, i see Cheyenne facepalm. Is it that bad? Huh, im back to hand combat... or leg. I kicked Hemera's leg causing her to fall. I pushed her to the ground so she would not get up as i used my power over gravity to float the nearest fallen sword over. "Yield." I growled. "mmphhh..." she answered. I took it as a yes. I stood up and helped her up as well. "happy?" i looked at Cheyenne. She frowned. "mediocre." I sighed. "go to the hall. I'll meet you all there." Chaos interrupted. After that, she flashed out. Cheyenne eyed me.

(p for percy and c for Cheyenne)

P:"What?"

C:" fight you tomorrow."

P:"Can i not?"

C:"No."

P:"Please?"

C:"Fuck off."

P:"AWWWW..."

She stalked towards me. "its coming. Brace yourself." And she flashed away. Well not exactly. Coz she had a black aura around her. Whatever.

"what did she mean?" confused, i too, zapped to the hall.

At the Hall:

Everyone was there already. Gaia looked uncomfortable, tarturus nodded at me acknowledging me. Hypnos was, well, sleeping. Hemera was talking to mum(Nyx). Chaos was discussing somthing with dad (order) in a serious manner. Erubus waved sloppily at me. Eros winked at me, gross. Aether did a thumbs up. Pontus and oceanus were arguing and Void was... just there. Cheyenne was lying ontop of her pet wolf lazily, allowing it to carry her around the room randomly. "UH, HI?" i stated loud enough for Chaos to hear. Upon realising my presence,Chaos and dad and down. Chaos cleared her throat. " everyone's awake?"Hypnos looked dazed but conscious. "I have called everyone to come to state an emergency. Gaia-" Gaia took over. "It seems that the next prophesy have been stated and it goes like this:

"Child of the oldest immortals, when turned 16 shall not topple. Against all odds, the father of gods, shall rise and seize our thrones. The traitor will admit defeat, aid in our feat, of sustaining our seats.(changed this) But it is the cursed sword, that will kill the titian lord, depending on its wielder's decision."

And it seems that Percy here is in it."

'me?' i thought. 'uhhh, first there was Cheyenne then Silver then Order then Chaos then.. oh'

Chaos looked grim. "Cheyenne, how is his progress?"

Cheyenne raised her head from her wolf's fur body, " by normal people standard, excellent. By demigod standard, impressive. By titian standard, crazy. By your standard, superb..." i grinned inwardly. "BUT, by my standard, sucking bitch." My face fell.

Chaos frowned at Cheyenne's use of vulgarities. "so is he ready?"

"YUP" she stated, popping the 'p'. "and he could use a number of blessings which i might say hopefully all of you here?"

"exactly what I wanted to do." Chaos answered. She looked at me in the eye, and I had a feeling she was penetrating me with her stare. "Step foward, percy." I stepped forward.

"do you pledge on my name to protect your country and loved ones forever?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear to take revenge on evil people?"(-.-)

"Yes..."

"Do you swear to ..."

"Swear to kick butt and fuck their brains out." Cheyenne cut Chaos' sentence short and stated.

"Um, okay?"

Chaos glared at Cheyenne, Cheyenne acted nonchalant.

"Then I shall now bless you with a part of my power. And so will everyone else."

And by that statement, all the primodials had their power sources charged at full level and blasted them at me. Light blinded the hall and then the light got sucked up totally, leaving a dark room.

"power overload... idiots." I hear Cheyenne curse softly.

I felt the power of all primodials surge through my veins and also felt much stronger. Slowly, the hall started to gain light again. Painfully slow.

Finally when I was able to see everything clearly, Chaos announced "ALL HAIL PERCEUS, GUARDIAN AND PROTECTOR OF PRIMODIALS, CHILD OF THE 3RD OLDEST IMMORTAL AND WEILDER OF THE DESTROYER." Everyone followed, again,except Cheyenne. She really is annoying, yet again, DAT ASS AND BODY. 10 years old?! I slapped myself mentally. Now that everyone was focused... not. All females, but Cheyenne, were blushing and the guys looked jealous. What? Eros conjured a mirror and passed it to me.

OH.

"i look different..."

"DIFFERENT? Dude,you look like a badass Angel. Your eyes are weird but cool, right eye is pure black with lava ring around the iris and the left eye is pure silver and a dark blue ring around the iris. Your face... angelic. Your hair's untameable so thats wasted. And... bro, 8 pack. Sweet." Cheyenne grinned.

I looked down my hoodie was tight enough to show the outline of my muscles. (FYI, HE's 14)

WOW.

.

.

.

AN: still looking for lemons, smut, whutevar. Looking for something good for you horny creeps.

FUCK IT LIKE ITS HOT

~ I AM CHAOS


	5. oh nooo

Last time:

Wow...

Now: percy pov:

"REALLY? Is that all you got to say? WOW? I do not believe it! How can he be more beautiful than me?!" Eros snapped out of his reverie next. "How can this be happening?" he sobbed. Um, ok? Then Eros stopped. He looked at me with is bloody love red eyes. "you will have an interesting love life. One that i can't control. Not even your dad. So i supposed thats the reason for your looks." I gulped. "How many?" Cheyenne asked. Eros smiled at her, "6." Cheyenne pokes at my abs. "you lucky bastard. You get harem and don't even know it."

HAREM? 6? WHAT?

By that time everyone else unfroze. Dad came up to me and place a hand on my shoulder. "6 lovers, son. You will have a gut feeling when you meet them good luck." He whispered in my ear. I felt my stomach sink. I looked around the room. No feeling. I mentally sigh in relief until i open my eyes again only to see Cheyenne smirking and glaring at me. I felt something drop. Like i just swallowed a stone or something. Jeez, i will never do that. Wait. WHAT? I looked at my father mentally speaking to him. "Shit. Do i really have to have 6 lovers?" "yes." "um... how will i feel when i know they are one of them?" "i said it already, a gut feeling." I wanted to melt on the spot that instant. Oh gods. No way.

Cheyenne pov:

SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT...

I knew it when he so called ' changed'. I was going to be one of them. WHY? The fates are cruel. So cruel to me. Even though i actually made them. I am Cheyenne. Creator of Chaos and Order. Lover to Silver. FUCK. Two guys in my life? Dammit. But but but but... oh my god what will i tell Silver?

FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK...

Percy pov:

"um, now what." I asked, not daring to look at Cheyenne again. "you are going to be sent to earth am I not right? Gaia?" Chaos stated. "Yes, indeed mother." Gaia answered and then turned to look at me. I held my breath... no feeling. No? Nothing? I let my breath out. "Percy. My son, Kronos have found a way to rise again. With evil intentions. He wants to rule the world by overturning the Olympians." I stared at gaia blankly. "So? That idiot Zeus is quite the bitch..." "BUT, with Kronos ruling it will be worse. So, you must stop him." I could never argue and win Gaia. "ok. So now what?" Cheyenne asked this time. I felt a chill in my spine. This is so weird. Technically my grandma is my lover. But yet again, she prefers being in a 10 year old body. Oh fuck. There's Silver. This is fucking bad. "PERSEUS!" chaos slapped me. Owww. "HUH? What was that for?" "you were frowning and did not respond to anything." Chaos shrugged. " anyway, for your information, you will have immortality when you turn 16. Which is in like, 2 years. But, when you are on earth, you are only 12." "WHAT? So what age in which planet is this immortality going with?" "Earth." "yay, 4 more years of blood. Yippie. I was afraid of having a different coloured blood-wait. WHY?" "I have no idea. Do not ask me, or anyone. Anyway, i'm sending you to earth, with Cheyenne, to make sure nothing goes wrong as she will be your guardian. To train." "WHAT?" Cheyenne and i protested. "thats not all," Chaos continued her bad news. "You, percy, will follow, stalk, the hunters of Artemis and train with them, BUT you cannot let them know you are there. You will use your shadow control and matter control. Shadow to make yourself invisible, matter to make sure when you step on anything, will not make any sound."

HUNTERS OF ARTEMIS?! WHAT IS CHAOS THINKING OF? MURDERING ME WITH A BUNCH OF GUY HATERS? EVEN WORSE, WITH CHEYENNE?

"Get ready, Percy, we will all miss you. We'll be giving you some gifts too." Gaia said. Dad gave his gift first. (NOTE THAT HE WAS ALREADY BLESSED WITH ALL THEIR POWERS WHEN HE BECAME THEIR GUARDIAN.) "This is a magic bag. You can put anything in it, it has unlimited space and you can conjour out anything. Just don't put anyone in. This bag will also only be able to be carried by its owner, otherwise it will be unmovable. Unless its Cheyenne." So true. Cheyenne is very strong. Once she threw an elder, upgraded-to-extreme hellhound just by using one hand. No powers needed! Chaos was next. "i'm giving you the ability to forsee your opponents' strike. That is, if they do not strike yet. And, i'm also giving you your personal sets of armour. They are important. In case you meet an enemy that is very powerful and can most likely suck your power or energy away from you." My eyes widened. Woahhhh. Cool. Eros fluttered up to me and tossed me something tiny and gold. I caught it. Upon a closer look, i realised it was the apple of discord. "WHAT?" i looked at eros. "Its a replica. No worries." He replied and i shrugged, putting it into the bag dad gave me. The rest of the day was really boring. Accepting gift, thanks, congratulations. Finally, the last person. Cheyenne. She scowled at me and kicked my ribs. I winced. "Train with me every other time you're having a break from the hunt. I will watch you. Don't try to escape. Pack up, we're leaving tomorrow. Heck care whatever they say." She snarled, pulling my collar. I nodded immediately. Its gonna be a long day...

.

.

.

A.N. sorry 4 slow updates. loada stuff going on. Have to practice speech. Gahhh.

~I am chaos


	6. a horrible sappystory

A.N: omg. When was the last time i updated? Gosh. O.O don't kill me please.

Last time:

"Train with me every other time you're having a break from the hunt. I will watch you. Don't try to escape. Pack up, we're leaving tomorrow. Heck care whatever they say." She snarled, pulling my collar. I nodded immediately. Its gonna be a long day...

The next day,Still percy pov:

I stared at my room. I really had to go. Now that i think of it, im really gonna miss this place. I don't really have to pack much. The only thing that is bothering me is about... Cheyenne. I mean, she has a guy! And Silver... the only one who can defeat him is Cheyenne. Ughh. Fate is cruel. Shaking off all the thoughts about that, i willed my room to pack itself up. Yup. You heard right. My room can do that. Perks of being Order's son. So, all my stuff was cleared and placed automatically into my new bag. I lifted it. What? Its light!

"you freakin idiot. That is only one of the many unknown properties of that bag." She stated. I whirled around. She didn't knock. She basically smashed the door open and muted the sound. "what now, Cheyenne." I whined. "we're leaving." "WHAT? BUT..." "its already noon on earth idiot. Stop whining and get your butt up." Unwillingly, i followed her. As we were walking, i realised that Cheyenne's mood was pretty happy. My curiosity piqued. "Um... about Sliver..." "don't worry i settled it." She answered .

Afew moments ago, Cheyenne pov:

I dropped my bag into Silver's merz backseat. His car is totally different from what most guy's car are. It was never littered with cigarettes, and fast food bags. Only coffee cups crumpled and thrown on to the ground. Thrown by me. The only other detritus was loads of hidden daggers and other weapons. I climbed in the shot gun making no comments. I felt ashamed. Sliver stared at my face, his silver gold eyes studying me. "i want to drive us somewhere." I turned and looked at him blankly. "where?" "you'll see." "ok..." he sped drove. Like, driving with incredible speed. The hood of the merz was off so my hair flew behind me. I closed my eyes. Feeling the breeze in my face. Soon, the breeze slowed. I finally opened my eyes. They'd been driving down a two lane black top road, the sky across them just beginning to lightened. There were fields on either side of the road, the occasional farmhouse or silo, clapboard houses set far back with picket fences around them.

"it pretty..." i mumbled. Actually i was pretty surprised. I spent too much time training she didn't explore the outside as much as before. "Yup." He changed gears clearing his throat. They were now on a one lane dirt road, trees on each side but most were leafless. The road was muddy, small animals running through the tall grass fields. I took in a breath as we bumped off the road and onto a small circular turn around space. In fact, infront of them was a beach. Stretching down to dark steel-blue waters. The sky was almost lilac.

I stared at Silver. He was looking ahead. "i come here all the time when you aren't with me." He said, "it didn't change. Sometimes i just look at the water and it clears my head. The sun rises here.. everyone is different, but they're all beautiful, not talking about Poseidon and Apollo though."

"Silver," i braced myself and said. "yeah?"he answered. "you know about percy don't you..." i closed my eyes shut. "long ago. I knew this time would come." He replied. I gulped, "i think we should take it slow, work towards being friends."

"i don't want to be friends." He replies almost immediately. I could not contain my surprise. I stared at him, "you don't?" he shifts his hands from the gearshift to the steering wheel. "we shouldn't be talking about this now..." "i want to." I said. "if you don't want to be friends, what do you want us to be? Enemies again? Become the boss and servant we were millions of millimenias ago?" sliver slid down his seat, chewing his lip. His tangled midnight black hair fell over his forehead. "chey..."(pronounced 'shy' -_-) he turned his head, his cheek against the back of his car seat. Those eye were just like she knew them. Bright sliver with swirling gold. "i don't want to be friends." He said, "because i love you." He took his hands off the steering wheel and slightly reached for me. Then dropped them back to his lap with a deflated look on his face. "i know you have to be with percy.." he winced, "but i love you Cheyenne. The way you are, before he was even born. And i will always love you. Just being your friend will kill me."

I looked out towards the ocean the rim of the sun was just showing above the nets , its rays lighting the sea in shades of colours. "its so beautiful here." "thats why i always came here. I couldn't sleep after i knew about percy and you. I would watch the sun come up."

"can you sleep now?" i ask turning back to him.

Silver closed his eyes, "Cheyenne. If you want to leave me for percy because fate wants it, say no, don't want to be anything else but friends with me, just say it. Rip the band-aid off ok?" he looked braced, as if for a blow. His eyelashes cast shadows on his cheekbones. There were pale white scars on the olive skin of his face and throat. Scars that she made onto him when she fought him when they were enemies. I unclipped my seat belt and scooted across the seat to reach him. I hear him take in a breath. I know what to do. He didn't move as i leaned in and kissed him. I inhaled a scent of him. A smell that i didn't smell in a very long time. (1-2years) the forest, deadly calmness, no stench, just Sliver. (the person. Not like, gold and silver.) i kissed acrosshis cheek, to the corner of his lip, and finally edging even closer, set her mouth on his.

(now i have to write in 3rd person coz its easier.)

Silver's lips opened under cheyenne's and he growled, low in his throat. His hands light on her as he lifted her and set her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her as their kiss deepened. The feel of him, the warmth of his arms around her, the beat of his heart, the taste of him, the clash of lips, teeth and tongue, stole her breath. Her hands slid around the back of his neck, and she melted against him as she felt the soft think curls of his hair.

When they finally drew apart, his eyes were glassy. "i've been waiting for that for years." She traced the line of his collarbone with a finger. She could feel her own heart beating. For a few moments they hadn't two immortals- they had been two teenagers, making out in a car on a beach. "well, did it live up to your expectations?"Cheyenne asked slyly sliding one hand under his hoodie, floating over his muscles.

"it was much better." His mouth crooked up at the corner. "does this mean..."

"well," she replied, still tracing his abs, " this isn't the sort of thing you do with your friends right?" "isn't it? I'll have to tell the fates then, they are gonna be seriously horrified."

"_Silver..."_ she purred and lightly punched him in the shoulder, but she was smiling. So was silver, his famous big goofy grin spreading across his face. She bent close and almost kissed him but pulled away at the last minute, causing his smile to be wiped off and replaced by a pout. Her grin widened. She placed her face into the crook of his neck, breathing him in along with the morning. Silver whined. Cheyenne leaned back and a naughty thought appeared in her mind. She smirked and sneakily used her right hand and rubbed teasingly on a certain place. He groaned. " come on..." time passed quickly, hot and steamy. Just when Silver thought he was gonna burst, Cheyenne let go. "uhhhhh..." he growled and cursed under his breath. Cheyenne giggled and snuggled closer to him. "Lets go back shall we? I don't like it in a car..." Silver's eyes lit up and gleamed. "so we shall." They flashed away to Silver's room in a snap second.

.ha

.ha

.ha

A.N : im not that kind of sex writer. So yeah. I really need help. But i wrote this myself. Whatcha think? Huh?i still need pairings... i got no internet... i wrote this on 6/11/2014 but i never had the chance to post it. So sorry. I NEED LEMONS, SMUT! Lol. ;P

Fuck it like its hot.

~imma chaos


	7. Chapter 7

Chaotic Guardian

AN: sorry. I cant remember how i used to start my story sooo yeah. Oh this is a short one.

To Gumball8866: heheheheheh...

To hippodog: THANKU but really did u have to do 6 comments in a row? No worries though, i love spam. YUMMY. ;P JK

Any wayyyyy to da story that i've almost forgotten...

Percy pov: sometimes will turn 3rd person

"soooo now what." I shuffled my feet being right beside my lover who was someone who is really scary strong isn't really helping my mood right now. " you really can't be anymore stupid can you. Obviously you gotta go into like some invisible James Bond mode but not for killing. You have to follow the hunt secretly and you must not let them know you are there but really I don't fucking care. Stay for a few years, hone your skills with the hunt,then i'll bring you somewhere..." Cheyenne whacked my head, hard, if i really am gonna be with her, this relationship will take quite a while. Then at that moment she grabbed my collar and pulled me close. I feel her hot breath against my ear. "Don't take too long, we still have that battle to fight."i feel her tugging at my jeans. I gulped. "ok... i hope."i reply nervously. It was quick but i still felt it. She kissed my cheek and then pushed me away. Shocked, i turn around only to see darkness envelop her and she was gone. I still had the tingling sensation on my cheek where she kissed me. "yeah, i will finish soon." I say to no one. Now to find that damned hunt to start this fucking mission.

Cheyenne pov:

"CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP..." i almost slapped myself until chaos intervened. "whats wrong mum?" i scowled. "don't call me that. Im in a 10 year old mode and u are in 20 year old body. It makes me feel very... you know. " Chaos sighed. "After so many millienas, you finally come back only to become rude and vulgar." "HAHAHA. Yeah right. I technically created vulgarities so i can say fuck words. And i didn't become rude. I became badass. Ok?" i retorted. "fine. Now may i know what you are cursing about?" i scowled deeper. "that friggin brother's son." "oh. So you're one of them?" "yup. Annoyingly." "but i thought you are able to change fate?" "yea..." "then problem solved! Why are you worried?" i groaned and facepalmed. "i HAVE to know who to pass my annoying 'i gotta be with percy and a few other girlies' thing. Like i cant give it to those who are already in it and i don't know who they are..." "wait. I thought you knew who the chosen are!" "well, i DON'T know. Ok?" i kicked chaos lightly. She winced and rubbed her ankle. I roll my eyes. Chaos hugged me tightly. And her face in my hair, she said "you know, you could try hooking him up with the gods and demigods. Oh and the fact that percy isn't allowed to be noticed by the hunt isn't really needed. I just added it." "oh ok. whatever. Thanks anyway." I pried chaos off me carefully and ruffled her hair. "see you later." I groaned inwardly. Looks like i gotta find those chosen ones. Somehow. Damn do i hate this. Of all fucking girls in the fucking universe. Me. Why me? I mean i already got 1 dick at my service, i don't really need 2. Right? Tempting, but no. Omg, i feel stupid thinking like that. Like fucking 100% stupid and idiotic... ugh, iamChaos. Can you stop like right now? (iamChaos: heheheheh sorry... )

Percy pov again:

Ok. She said, 'invisible james bond mode. I mean WHY JAMES BOND? Why not Strazio (i may type wrong. Autocorrect fault) in assasins creed? That guy so badass. If he were to pop out from the book he will be those kind of guys with a really cool accent and go like: SWAG BRO. And her will wear... whoa. I think i saw silver. (NO NOT THE GUY) i switched on invisible mode and held in my breath even though i didn't have to. (iamChaos: wait, what the fuck?!) a group of girls dressed in silver approached me. Well not really. There is a deer behind me. 0_0 OH SHIT. The girl with auburn hair drew back her bow and shot the arrow. FUCK. I immediately ran out of the way in time. Arrow straight stuck in the poor deer's neck. Its dead. Wow. (iamchaos: plz note that zoe is alive here. thank you.) the black haired girl with a brighter glow compared to the rest of the hunt except the auburn and stood beside the auburn one clapped. "great shot milady." Whoa. Milady? Umm, earth, girl gods, hunting... ARTEMIS. Oh. "set up camp here girls. Zoe, come with me." The hunters began to set up camp and the two headed off. I suddenly felt a surge of power rush through as i looked at the two. Oh great.

F 0 ( kk =-


End file.
